cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nice Boat Alliance
with RIA *Protection of NBA Meeting Room |government = Key Master *Myrrh-nee~ Guardian of Absolute Territory *Kagami-sama The Soviet Lolita *Piro-chan The Six Million Dollar Girl *dragonKhorse The Head of Foreign Affairs *ACSephiroth |forumurl = http://niceboatalliance.net/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nba |ircchannel = #NBA |othernotes = |statsdate = November 19, 2011 |totalnations = 9 |totalstrength = 255,181 |monthchange = 255,181 |avgstrength = 28,353 |totalnukes = 52 |rank = |score = 1.04 }} The Nice Boat Alliance (NBA) was a Multi-Colored alliance and Protectorate of the Random Insanity Alliance. The NBA declared its existence on November 17, 2011. They privately disbanded around February 2, 2012 after Key Master Myrrh-nee~ departed from Planet Bob. The alliance affiliation remains indefinitely under the protection of the Random Insanity Alliance until all those previously on it depart. Announcements *Declaration of Existence and Protectorate with the Random Insanity Alliance Charter Preamble Welcome, welcome. Ladies, gentleman and traps, this is your captain speaking. The weather's great, not a single cloud in sight, and we're making great progress on our nautical journey. Right now, we're not really sure where we'll be heading, but we just left port anyway. In the meantime, do pop by our bar, and try out our new cocktail. Just don’t call the blonde guy in the bartender outfit, “bartender”. He hates it, and he’ll hit you with a vending machine. You have been warned. Article 1: The Nice Boat’s Crew The Nice Boat shall be led by the Key Master, who shall command the ship entirely. They shall be assisted by 4 other members, the Bridge Crew, who will be appointed by the Key Master themselves from the members of the Nice Boat Alliance (henceforth referred to as Crew Members). Clause 1: The Key Master The Key Master shall lead the Nice Boat, exercising the final say in all nautical activities and decisions with the assistance of the Bridge Crew until retirement or impeachment. Clause 2: The Bridge Crew Upon assuming the role of Key Master, the elected is required to fill the Bridge Crew from the Crew Members. The five shall have the final decisions and say in all alliance issues, and serve as the executive governing body of the Boat. The Bridge Crew shall consist of the following: 1) The Six Million Dollar Girl (SMG), whose duty is to coordinate the military aspects of the Boat, and to attend to any and all offensive and defensive actions of the Boat, like destroying pirates, attacking unfriendly ships, and protecting the Nice Boat from attacks. 2) The Head of Foreign Affairs (HoFA), whose duty is to manage the Nice Boat’s Foreign Affairs, including but not limited to the management of diplomatic issues, negotiation of treaties, and rapid response to any needs of a diplomatic issue. 3) The Soviet Lolita (SL), whose duty includes, but isn't limited to recruiting Crew Members, and to assist the HoFA in finding and befriending other vessels. 4) The Guardian of Absolute Territory (GoAT), whose duty is to organize economic programs for the Boat, such as internal and external trades and tech deals, and to handle the new Crew Members in accordance to Article 2, Clause 1. All Bridge Crew can be forcibly evicted from the Bridge of the Nice Boat if the Key Master thinks they suck. Because, really, our anchor's chain is as strong as the weakest link. Clause 3: You Are (Not) Alone The Bridge Crew of the Nice Boat are allowed to appoint a maximum of 2 Personal Assistants at their discretion to assist in their duties. Personal Assistants are not to be granted access to any information that is restricted to Bridge Crew and above, unless exempted by the Key Master. The Personal Assistants are listed below: 1) The SMG is granted the Knife Nut (KN), and the Mighty Disciple (MD). These two Personal Assistants shall be subordinate to the SMG, and report to her directly. 2) The HoFA is granted the Body of Foreign Affairs (BoFA) and the Limbs of Foreign Affairs (LoFA). These two assistants shall be subordinate to the HoFA and report to him directly. 3) The SL is granted the Elegant Lolita (EL) and the Gothic Lolita (GL). These two assistants shall be subordinate to the SL and report to her directly. 4) The GoAT is granted ADAM and Lilith. These two assistants shall be subordinate to the GoAT, and report to her directly. Article 2: Join us!~ Clause 1: Shipmate School Any nation who wish to board the Nice Boat are required to register for our forums and make an application using the forms provided. Once the Bridge Crew have accepted them, applicants are to: 1) Flip through the guides in our waiting room, 2) Change their Alliance Affiliation to “NBA Waiting Room” 3) Complete the short test we have lined up. Should one have more than 10,000 Nation Strength, one is exempted from the waiting, and immediately given a Boarding Pass, and considered a Crew Member. Any nation not achieving the required passing grade is to remain in the Waiting Room for a minimum of 3 days before they may retake the test. Once the test has been completed, the nation in question is allowed to change their Alliance Affiliation to “Nice Boat Alliance” Clause 2: Moving on to better ships In the event of a Crew Member finding another nice Ship, they may leave after posting a Resignation Thread, and after clearing all deals with other Crew Members of the Nice Boat. Clause 3: In the event of GTFO, break glass Should the Key Master and/or the Bridge Crew discover that a Crew Member is performing illegal/dangerous actions that threatens the Nice Boat and/or Planet Bob, the Bridge Crew are allowed to kick and/or ban the Crew Member in question, up to and including an indefinite ban and reporting to the Almighty Admin. Article 3: My Boss Can't Be This Terrible! Clause 1: My Key Master Can't Be This Terrible! Any Crew Member who wishes to, may motion to impeach the Key Master. Such a motion is to be voted upon by the general membership of the Nice Boat, and succeeds only with a two-thirds majority, and if more than two-thirds of the Nice Boat votes. Should any of this not be fulfilled within a week, the motion automatically fails. Should the motion pass, the Bridge Crew may select up to 3 potential Key Masters, and let all Crew Members vote. The vote concludes in a week, and the nominee with the most votes shall assume the role of Key Master. Should there be a tie for the top two, a runoff election shall be held between the two potential Key Masters. Like the previous election, this election will conclude a week from its opening. Clause 2: My Bridge Crew Can't Be This Terrible! Any Crew Member who wishes to may motion to impeach a Bridge Crew. Such a motion is to be voted upon by the general membership of the Nice Boat, and succeeds only with a two-thirds majority, and if more than two-thirds of the Nice Boat votes. Should any of this not be fulfilled within a week, the motion automatically fails. If a Bridge Crew is successfully impeached, the Key Master appoints a replacement. The Key Master cannot re-appoint the impeached member for at least 3 months Article 4: Won't You Be My Friend? Clause 1: Brothers in Arms In order to approve a treaty involving the compulsory activation of military support of any kind, the Bridge Crew and the Key Master are to approve it unanimously. Should the vote fail, but not be vetoed by the Key Master, the vote is passed to the general membership of the Nice Boat. Said vote must pass with a two-thirds majority, and more than half the Boat must cast a vote within a week. Should the following not happen, the vote automatically fails, and the treaty is considered rejected. Clause 2: Money (and Gravity) Makes the World Go Round In order to approve a treaty that does not involve the compulsory activation of military support of any kind, the Bridge Crew and the Key Master are to approve it with a margin of at least 80%. Should the vote fail, but not be vetoed by the Key Master, the vote is passed to the general membership of the Nice Boat. Said vote must pass with a two-thirds majority, and more than half the Boat must cast a vote within a week. Should the following not happen, the vote automatically fails, and the treaty is considered rejected. Article 5: Arm Everything! Arm the N2 Mines! Clause 1: Individual Wars No Crew Members are allowed to declare any wars, or engage in any offensive espionage action, unless authorized or ordered by a Bridge Crew or the Key Master. Clause 2: Alliance Wars A unanimous agreement of the Key Master and the Bridge Crew is required to approve an aggressive declaration of war. Should the Declaration of War be mandated by a treaty, only a 60% majority is required from the Key Master and Bridge Crew. Article 6: Can I Change This? Any Crew Member in good standing may propose an amendment to this charter. In order for such an amendment to pass, the motion must achieve unanimous support from the Bridge Crew and the Key Master, as well as a two thirds majority from a vote of the Nice Boat, with more than two thirds of the alliance casting their votes. In addition, this motion shall fail immediately should the aforementioned conditions not be met within a week of the vote’s opening. See also